


A Study in Sherlock

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up before Sherlock and thinks about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Sherlock

Jim sighs as he looks down at his sleeping lover. Sherlock looks so peaceful when he sleeps. The normally inquisitive, darting eyes are closed and his dark, curly hair contrasts with the white pillowcase. Jim can't help but wish that they were on the same side for once. He doesn't truly want to keep fighting the man he loves so much. But without that conflict they would soon get bored and drift apart. They both know this. It's the only reason they keep fighting at all - they don't want to lose the only thing they love in this world. 

_In a world of locked rooms the man with the key is King, and oh Sherlock you should see me in a crown,_ Jim muses inwardly. He's finished putting his clothes back on and he should go, he really should. It's their custom; he comes over when John's staying the night at some girl's house and then leaves early the next morning. Today he finds that he wants to stay just a little longer, just to watch Sherlock wake up. The man usually wakes him with a gentle touch or the subtle smell of tea. Sometimes, if he's lucky, the sound of violin. But never has he gotten to wake up before Sherlock.

It's 4:30 in the morning. The sun is barely poking up over the horizon and the winter snow has gained a fresh covering during the night. Jim notes this silently. He'll need to grab his coat on the way out. But that time isn't here yet, and he turns his attention back to the sleepy man curled in the warm blankets.

Those bright blue-green eyes are wide and alert. Sherlock observes him for a moment before sitting up, his pale, naked skin a wonderful sight to his lover. "Morning, Jim," he murmurs in his deep mellow voice. Jim smiles lightly, the left edge of his lips quirking. Sherlock notices it though. He always notices everything, every little clue.

"Morning, Sherlylocks. Had a nice sleep there?" Jim receives a nod as Sherlock moves to dress himself, shrugging on his tight purple shirt and black pants. The smooth, graceful movements are uninterrupted until the consulting detective finds a hand on his arm. He looks at Jim questioningly. This isn't part of their normal routine, their little game. But he seems to conclude that maybe the normal game is a bit boring by now. Sherlock accept the gesture and leans lightly against his lover, his partner in this insane dance that takes them so close to falling right off the edge each time. They have time. Time for a little cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. If you have any comments or suggestions I'd love to hear them. Please feel free to PM me somehow and share ideas. I love getting inspiration and encouragement.


End file.
